De problemas torpes
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hinata tiene dos grandes problemas, especialmente, con su ropa y trabajos. Sakura decide complacerla y darle a entender que es hermosa. ¿Se arriesgará o no? Yuri.


Entregando otro de los premios de las dos cientas historias.

Ganadora: Kumi.

Su petición fue la siguiente y yo hice el truño de fic siguiente:

* * *

Pareja: Sakuina ( **Sakura x Hinata)**

Ranking: T.

Género: Humor / Romance.

Advertencia: **Relación homosexual entre dos mujeres. Abstenerse delicados.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

 **ºDe problemas torpesº**

 **..**

Sakura sonrió entre dientes cuando la vio. No es que fuera una burla maligna ni envidiosa. Más bien, es que adoraba verla con esos pucheros en su rostro mientras alargaba las manos intentando coger las cosas en la otra punta de la barra. Por más que se pusiera de puntillas, no llegaba.

Vestida con su apretado traje de Maid, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios fruncidos en un divertido puchero, Hinata era tan tierna que sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras la consolaba.

Y todo porque quería alcanzar los vasos al otro extremo de la barra y… dos grandes problemas no se lo permitían.

—Hinata— nombró acercándose a ella—. ¿Te ayudo?

Hinata se mordió el labio y finalmente, tras bufar angustiada, asintió. Cuando Sakura le entregó las dos copas, la chica estaba colorada a más no poder. Sakura le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda.

—No te agobies. Muchas otras chicas sienten envidia de lo que posees. Y además, son buenos atributos para tener en cuenta en cuestión de hombres.

Hinata suspiró.

—Pero son molestas la gran mayor de tiempo. He pensado…— bajó la voz hasta un susurro. Sakura tuvo que inclinarse para poder escucharla.

—¿Qué?

—He pensado en quitarme pecho…

Sakura balbuceó sin esperárselo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Hinata miró a su alrededor, incómoda.

—Da muchos más problemas de lo bonito que parece, Sakura— confesó dejando una botella de whisky en su lugar—. No es agradable. Pesa, es molesto. No me deja maniobrar bien mis acciones y mi ropa tiene que ser extra grande… además… odio como se sacuden.

Sakura se hizo una idea bastante loca de Hinata dando saltitos y sus senos también. Emitió una risita y antes de que la otra se sintiera ofendida, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Tienen sus ventajas, créeme.

—Pues no se las veo— protestó con un mohín infantil.

—Déjame cerrar y te lo mostraré.

Hinata asintió mientras arrastraba su tristeza con ella. Sakura se afanó en terminar las últimas tareas y cuandito que pudo cerrar el bar, la esperó con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios.

—¿A dónde iremos a estas horas? — cuestionó Hinata acercándose algo preocupada.

—Conozco una tienda especial. Es de una amiga mía. Nos hará el favor de atendernos a estas horas y encima, descuento. Te va a En. Can. Tar.

Hinata puso aquel gesto adorable de duda que a Sakura le encantaba y otras veces le daban ganas de estrangular con sus dedos sus mejillas. La sujetó de las caderas con mano firme y tras detener un taxi, la guió hasta una de las más preciosas tiendas de ropa escondida en un rincón de la zona más popular de ropa de toda Japón.

—Dios… ¡Es preciosa! — confesó Hinata tirándole de la manga de la blusa. Sakura sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te lo dije. Que te iba a encantar.

La observó moverse entre las ropas, coger telas hermosas entre sus dedos y ponérselas por encima para fruncir la nariz en enfado a medida que notaba que, aunque entrara al probador, no llegarían a pasarle de los hombros gracias a… sus atributos femeninos.

Sakura se acercó riendo.

—No son esas las que necesitas ver.

—Ya. Necesito las que me hacen parecer un barco.

—De eso nada. Al menos no en mi tienda.

Ambas se volvieron hacia la chica en el mostrador, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura, cuando me pediste este favor, sopesé que sería para ti. Pero mira que hermosura me has traído. Es la modelo perfecta.

Hinata arqueó una ceja mirando a Sakura interrogativa.

—Hinata, ¿recuerdas que te dije que pediría que te hicieran el traje de Maid a tu completa medida?

—Sí— recordó.

—Pues fue ella quien lo hizo. Te presento a Tenten.

La chica hizo una venia graciosa mientras sus pequeños moñetes saltaban graciosamente sobre su cabeza. Hinata estrechó su mano y dejó que le diera unas vueltas.

—Totalmente preciosa, sí. Ven, por aquí. Tengo ropa justa para una mujer como tú.

Sakura las siguió con divertido interés. Hinata había pasado a ser rápidamente un maniquí al que desnudar, vestir, medir, probar y emocionar. Tenten giraba alrededor de ella, moviendo las telas con experta muñeca y eligiendo los colores con ojo de águila.

Y lo más importante, estaba feliz con la loca idea de que todos y cada uno de los vestidos, blusas y camisones que le entregó, embellecían su figura sin que su busto fuera el mayor de sus problemas.

Hasta el disfraz de plátano que la hizo ponerse era estupendo, incluso después de las carcajadas.

Hinata estaba preciosa, con las mejillas enrojecidas y con los ojos brillantes.

Con un precioso traje champán, se acercó a ella con el frufrú característico de las telas. La tomó suavemente de las manos y le besó los nudillos. Sakura sintió el escalofrío que propinó aquel acto a su cuerpo. Se inclinó y besó la frente de la otra mujer.

—Estás preciosa.

—Estoy totalmente agradecida— corrigió levantando sus comisuras en una sonrisa—. Nunca en mi vida me he visto más hermosa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

 _Porque no te has visto a través de mis ojos._

—Pues lo eres y deberías de empezar a lucirlo — intervino Tenten sonriente —. Hasta mi disfraz de plátano. En serio. No tenéis mucho gusto en cuanto a disfraces. Veréis como en Halloween venís llorando porque queréis un disfraz estupendo. Entonces, yo os diré que mi plátano está bien guardadito y no os daré nada. Par de pancas.

Sakura e Hinata rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

Hinata regresó al probador para cambiarse y mientras esperaba, Sakura se entretuvo en mirar unas cuantas camisas de su talla.

—¿A qué esperas?

—No sé de que hablas, Tenten — confesó mirándola.

La chica se acarició los labios, pensativa.

—Te gusta. La chica te gusta. Estoy segura. Tienes esa mirada de años atrás cuando estuviste conmigo.

Sakura bufó.

—Lástima que descubrieras que eras más hetero de lo que crees.

—Ey. ¿En serio tú has visto al hombretón que tengo de marido?

Sakura rodó los ojos y le mostró los dientes en una blanca sonrisa.

—Lo he visto. Alto, castaño, ojos blancos como los de Hinata. Sí. Le conozco.

Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—La verdad es que se parecen y…

Calló cuando escucharon un sonido sordo venir desde el cambiador. Ambas corrieron a toda prisa, para encontrarse el peor desastre que Hinata deseara. Estaba tirada sobre su vientre, con el culo en pompa y la falda por encima de su espalda. Las bolsas de ropa habían evitado que se rompiera la crisma, pero el desastre de ropa por todos lados era un caos.

—¡Cielos santos! — exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia ella y ayudándola a levantarse —. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata la miró con una angustia que le destrozó el corazón. Y lo peor de todo es que Sakura tenía una carcajada encajada en la garganta. Fue Tenten la que no pudo contenerse y mientras la ayudaba a levantarla, soltó todo lo que había guardado. Hinata la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, Hinata — bromeó la castaña —. No has sufrido un accidente porque tienes un buen airbag.

—Eso es cruel, Tenten — regañó Sakura.

Pero la risita de Hinata provocó que la regañina quedara en nada. Para eso estaba escrita la ley mundial de que si te reías, ya no podías regañar. Suspiró, le metió los dedos entre los cabellos y le besó la mejilla.

—Será mejor que miremos si te has hecho daño o algo.

Hinata negó.

—Gracias a la ropa. Lo único, es que no encuentro… — se sonrojó al soltar las siguientes palabras.

Tenten señaló hacia sus pies.

—No sé por qué obra mágica, pero lo que estas buscando y espero que sea tú sujetador, está enrollado en tu pie. Creo que ha sido la causa de tu caída.

Sakura se agachó para poder quitárselo entregárselo. Con una mueca de diversión por su parte. Hinata se lo guardó avergonzada y se arregló distraídamente el cabello.

—Bueno, ahora, fuera. Quiero cerrar e irme a dormir con mi marido para otra función muy diferente que la de procrear, pero con el mismo acto.

Sakura rio con ganas, sacudió la cabeza y sacudió a una colorada Hinata por el codo de la tienda. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de no había pagado fue cuando estaba en la puerta de su departamento y la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—Oh, no.

—No tiene importancia. Es más, estoy segurísima de que Tenten te lo ha regalado. Mañana le enviaremos un mensaje para asegurarnos y que te quedes tranquila.

—Sería demasiado dinero si no.

Sakura le dio un toque suave en la nariz con el dedo.

—Te aseguro que ya nos has pagado más de lo que crees, Hinata.

No muy de acuerdo con ello, Hinata sonrió, tiró del cuello de Sakura y besó su frente.

—Te lo devolveré algún día — prometió.

Y luego cerró. Sakura la escuchó gritar y chocarse contra algo de la casa. Gritar un "estoy bien" y luego continuar con su trasteo.

Esa chica torpe y adorable…

Quizás por ella sí valdría la pena continuar adelante.

 **FIN**

 **06 de Julio del 2016**

 **(¡Tantos seises!)**


End file.
